A Little Peckish
by TheWolfPack018
Summary: Dean/OC. The hunting business had come to a slump so Dean visits his girlfriend in New Orleans. It's been a long time since they've seen each other so go on a date to 'catch up'. Contains sexual content and semi-public sex.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the character of Dean Winchester. I only own my OC Rosie.**

Demon hunting: a tricky, time consuming, expensive, life threatening job. The worst job anyone could get, and there was always work to be done. Until now. For some strange reason everything had gone quiet. The Winchesters and their angel friend Castiel had prepared for the worst, but months went by and still nothing. So, why not make the most of it?

Castiel went back to heaven, while the Winchesters travelled to New Orleans to visit their girlfriends. Yes, girlfriends: Rosie and Francesca. Sam and Francesca went, somewhere, while Dean and Rosie thought that this would be the perfect reason to go bowling. Dean called himself 'Batman' and Rosie called herself 'Wolverine'. After a heated battle Wolverine lost to Batman, of course causing Dean to whisper in a raspy voice 'I'm Batman', causing Rosie to fall to the floor and have a mini laughing fit.

"I'm so hungry!" Rosie complained after they were kicked out, due to Dean kicking the candy floss machine for not giving him enough.

"Yeah, me too. Hey look, there's restaurant over there that's open. Cajun Spice Kitchen. Oh wait, I know that place. Our first date, right?"

Rosie blushed. "Hehe, yeah. I can't believe you remember that!"

The two ran up to the door, when they were stopped by the owner. "No you don't mon ami. We're closing!"

"Aw c'mon. The next restaurant is miles away" Dean protested.

"I'm sorry, friend" the owner said after locking the door and walking away. Dean was fuming. He was hungry and his girlfriend was hungry, and the damn restaurant just closed an hour early. Then bing, an idea popped into Deans head.

"C'mon sweetheart, we're sneaking in!" he grabbed Rosie by the wrist and then dragged her round the back of the restaurant, all the while Rosie protested. Once the two got in, he locked the door behind them and tried to open the freezers, only to find meat hanging off hooks.

"Ew!" Rosie whispered. "We can't eat anything, it all requires cooking first".

"Ah ah aaah. You don't have to cook ice cream". Rosie raced to the freezer on the other side of the kitchen, only to find Candy Mountain itself. All of the ice cream and cakes and desserts in the world.

Half an hour later.

Rosie and Dean were on the floor of the kitchen finishing up their third tub of ice cream, and what was probably Dean's fourth slice of pie. Rosie looked up to see that Dean had ice cream smeared across his cheek. So, she wiped it off with her finger and licked her finger clean. All the while Dean was watching her do so. That tongue. His muscles tensed and he started to lick his own lips. What she was doing was innocent, but oh lord, he wasn't. Rosie noticed him stare.

"You alright?" she asked as she now started to lick her spoon. Tease.

"Oh darlin'. Yeah, I'm good" with that Dean pounced on Rosie and (pretty much) shoved his tongue into her mouth. Rosie instantly wrapped her arms around his neck. Soon enough, they stopped for air.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Rosie panted and almost moaned as he started to attack her neck.

"God, babe. You're such a turn on!" Dean said as he was lying her down on her back, while giving her some hickeys.

"What the hell did I do…" she was cut off by Dean's lips on hers, as his hands started to roam underneath her shirt. He squeezed her boobs as his grinded against her. God, it felt so good. She knew exactly where this was going, even if it was (kind of) a public place.

"Babe?" Dean asked in between kisses. He was asking for permission to 'proceed'.

"Yeah! Yeah, go for it".

Not a moment too soon, Dean had his pants and boxer shorts around his ankles and started to pull down Rosie's panties and jeans down and off as well. The floor was cold on her ass, but she was so hot right now.

"Try to be quiet, babe. We don't want anyone to know we're here". All Rosie could do was nod, and with one big thrust, Dean pushed himself all the way inside of her. He instantly shoved his tongue in Rosie's mouth to muffle her cries. God, she missed him inside of her, it's been too long.

Dean was pounding her hard and fast. He's wanted this so badly, he was not going to slow down. His hand was at the crook of her neck. Rosie had to bite down on her lip to prevent any moans from escaping, her arms wrapped tightly around Dean's neck. All she could hear was her wetness, skin slapping together and Dean's whispers and grunts. "Oh God…yeah…ah sweetheart…so tight…" It was all too much.

"D-Dean!" Rosie managed to whisper, she was almost there.

"Me too, babe. Me too" he said between pants. Dean moved up and captured her lips again, he felt her walls twitch, oh yeah, she was almost there. Moans started to get louder. Rosie screamed into Dean's mouth as her walls clenched around his shaft, only a few thrusts and he had reached his climax, and fell next to his number one gal.

After a five minute cuddle, the two had to get up, get dressed and get out. Let's just say it was morning already, and they didn't want to be caught with the mess they made.


End file.
